We Last Few People: A Walking Dead Story Volume 1
by TheStoryTeller2802
Summary: Cole Shaw Has Been In The Military ever since he was 18 years old but after a mysterious Virus hits everything has changed but he is Shielded from the Horrors of the Walker Virus for the First 4 Months but after sent on a mission to find Survivors everything goes wrong his contact from his base is lost and he meets Survivors he is Cole Shaw and this is his story ( Only Oc's)
1. Chapter 1

**Macarthur Military Base, Washington DC**

Cole Shaw Sat At A Table With Other People Wearing A Solders Uniform He Was With The Military Ever

Since He Was Old Enough To Sign Up And Has Never Been Away From The Job Ever Since, Since he really

had No Family to Go Too for the Last Four Months Though Things Have Been Different There Was News

That A Virus Broke out and Many People Were Getting Sick There Were Even Rumors That The Sick Were

Eating People But Cole Didn't Believe It What Kind of Virus would cause Cannibalism but he could not

deny something was happening The General Put this camp on lockdown and The White House went dark

Two Months Ago but today The General announced that we are going to be searching for survivors from

the Virus he was assigned with two others too search the city of Garden City, New York they were leaving

soon

" So Think We'll find anyone", One Solder Named James Anderson said across from Cole

" What", Cole Said Looking Up he was in his own head thinking about the mission

" I Said Do You Think We Will Find Anyone Out there I mean we haven't heard anything for months they could be all dead", Anderson Said Again Looking back and forth looking for an answer

" Of Course We Will There has to be someone even if there is people eating other people they cant all be gone", Another Solder named Adam Rover Said

Cole Laughed at Rover's Statement

" What Are You laughing at Shaw", Rover said looking at him closely

" Nothing it's just that "

" Just What ", Anderson Said Interrupting Him

" You Really Believe those Rumors about the Virus making people eat other people", Cole Said with a slight smirk

" It's Not A Rumor Shaw didn't you hear about Powell and what happened ", Rover Said

" No What Happened ", Cole said now curious

" So One Day Gates Saw a Girl Outside of the Base she was crying for help so we let her in but she passed out short after we let her in we rushed her in the hospital wing but all of a sudden she woke up and bit Powell right on the neck and took a big chunk out of it we tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't calm down so we had to put her down Powell then passed out but when he woke up he tried too do the same thing so we had to put him down as well", Rover Said

" Really", Cole said Looking Unsure

" Really God Where have you been", Rover Said Throwing his hands in the air

" Under a Rock Apparently", Cole Said Looking Down

" Don't Be a Fucking Smartass With me", Rover Said Angrily

" Shaw, Anderson, Rover", A Tall Old Man In A General Uniform Said walking up to them

" Yes Sir", They All Said in Unison Standing Up

" What The Hell Are you doing just standing here get in the damn helicopters and lets go"

" Yes Sir", They All Said Then Getting In The Nearest Helicopter

The Helicopter Lifted Off It Only took about an hour and thirty minutes too reach the landing area looking

out on the ride the city looking entirely empty but Cole could see a few people in the streets that was a

good sign

" All Right You Three The Mission is Simple find Survivors as many as you can when you can't find anymore radio In and call for evac Rover your in charge", The Pilot of the Chopper said looking back

" Will this mission be dangerous", Anderson Said Raising his hand like a Third Grader in the classroom he is a good solder but he was always a little Naïve

" It Shouldn't be but anything goes wrong you but that radio now good luck out there", The Pilot said Saluting them and taking off

" Alright Let's Move Out ", Rover said

" Yes Sir", Cole Said half sarcastically but half seriously

" Do you want me to knock you on your ass Shaw", Rover said looking back at him

" Sorry, Sorry", Cole Said and Meaning it

They walked for an hour but couldn't find anyone even though Cole could have sworn he saw people in the street he was confused and wondered where the hell they were

" If there are Survivors where the hell are they", Anderson said in a Complaining way

" I have no goddamn idea", Rover said sounding frustrated

Cole looked around until he was a person kneeling down eating something couldn't tell what though

" Rover over there", Cole Said motioning his head to the person

Rover looked at the person and took a sigh of relief

" Hey You there were Military we are here to help ", Rover said yelling at the top of his lungs

The Man all of a sudden got up and turned around his eyes where white his skin was pale his teeth stained

with blood he then started to jog towards them then all of a sudden more people came out all looking of

the same caliber

" What the hell is wrong with them ", Anderson said almost panicked

" I Don't Know but they don't look friendly ", Rover said puzzled

Cole starting raise his gun but Rover signaled to put it down

" We Cant just kill them ", Rover said striking a look at

" Didn't you say that the virus causes cannibalism", Cole Said with a wide eyed expression

" We Don't Know if there infected", Rover Said Aggressively

" They Look Pretty Damn Infected to me", Cole Shouted Angrily

" We Don't Know that", Rover Said

" Screw This", Cole Said Raising his gun and shooting one of the Infected people in the head as Anderson follows him

" No Y-"

As Rover is talking one of the infected grabs him from behind and bites him on the neck Rover Screams

but Cole then shoots the Infected twice in the chest then shoots him in the head"

" Rover are you Ok ", Anderson said

" Im Fine Goddamn it Shaw ", Rover said

" Are You Fucking Kidding Me one of them just took a huge chunk out of your neck", Cole Said

" You Shot Them with no order from a Soupier Officer", Rover Said

" Well Im So Fucking Sorry Mister Soupier Officer", Cole Said Sarcastically

" Guys We Should Really Go Now ", Anderson Said As More Infected People Started Coming

" Fine Let's Go", Rover Said Holding his neck

Cole Starting Shooting The Infected Backing Up But All Of A Sudden one the Infected Leaned up against a wall With Guts Spilled out grabbed Cole's Foot Cole Fell Back And Hit his head on the pavement Passing Out

Cole Wakes Up To See That Rover and Anderson Took Him To A Safe Place Rover is against a wall pale and Anderson is trying to get the radio to work which he had but broke when he fell but then passes out again

Cole Then Wakes Up Again To See Rover Attack Anderson and Bite Him On The Arm But Anderson Shoots Rover in the head but then Cole Passes out again

Cole Wakes Up Again to See Anderson with White Eyes and a Pale Face Go towards Cole But Then Sees him get shot in the head and then sees a Hispanic Man With a Near Shaved Head Thin Pencil Mustache and a Small Goatee on his Chin He Then Passes Out Again

Cole Wakes Up And Sees A Really Dark Skinned Large Statured African-American Man Standing over him With A Medium Length Flat Straight Styled Black Hair With A White T- Shirt with a Blue Prison Shirt Wrapped Around His Waist and Blue Prison Pants He Is Checking for something on him he then looks up and sees the Hispanic Man Pointing a Gun at his head he then spoke with a very heavy Spanish Accent

" Does he have any bites", He Said

" Give Me A Sec Man Do You Have to Point The Damn Gun at his head the whole time", The African- American Man Said With a Deep Booming Voice

" I have to be sure Toven", The Hispanic Man said softly

" I Know Man I Just Don't Like It", The Man Seemly Named Toven Said

" Neither Do I", The Hispanic Man Said

" This Is A Waste of time let's just go", A Caucasian Skinny 17 year old looking boy with long Bowl Cut Blond hair and Messy Stubble all over his chin with a high voice

" If He's Not Bit We Can't just leave him to die Will", The Hispanic Man Said

" This Is Bullshit", Will Said Walking Away

" Alright He Doesn't Got Any Bites I Think He is fine", Toven Said Getting up

The Hispanic Man Lowered his gun and took a Sigh of Relief

" The Hell", Cole Said Sitting Up

" Thank God another Survivor ", The Hispanic Man Said

" Lets Get You Somewhere Safe", The Hispanic Man Said Smiling

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Garden City, New York**

 **4 Months In**

Cole sat up and Looked Up At The Three Men Looking Up At Him and then looked down and blinked a few times he then got up on his feet then stumbled a bit he then rubbed the back of his head and then looked at his hand now covered in blood

" Are You Ok", The Hispanic Man Asked Seeming to Worry

" Yeah I Think ", Cole Blinked a couple times his vision was blurred

" What Happened", The Hispanic Man Said

" I'm Not Sure Me and My Men where here looking for survivors and well we ran into some trouble and I was tripped and passed out and I woke up to you guys here and my men dead ", Cole Said Blinking trying to fix his vision

" So You are Military", The Teenager Will Said With Hope

" Yeah", Cole Said Looking at Will Closely

" Then You can get us out here to your base", Will Said Again His Face Lighting Up

" I Can't Call Backup Unless I have a radio to tell my Base I'm Alive with survivors", Cole Said

Will's Face Turned To Disappointment To Anger in a Split Second

" Then He Is Fucking Useless To Us", Will Said Turning Away

" Hey Man Chill Out", The African American Man Toven Said Putting his hand on his shoulder

" No We have been out here for four months in hell on earth for 4 fucking months and the military hasn't done Shit to help us and now they finally decide to help but the person they sent lost his fucking radio so excuse me for being a little mad", Will shouted he then stopped and took a breath

" I Just want this shit to stop"

The Hispanic Man Sighed then gave a calm smile to Will

" We all do but it isn't his fault and we can't leave him here to die ", The Hispanic Man Said

" We already have not enough food what is an extra person goanna help", Will Said obviously upset

" I Agree Plus he seems cool and he is a military he could be a big help", Toven Said Nodding at Cole

" Um you guys have some sort of camp", Cole Said Looking Back and Forth the Men that stand before him

" More than my friend we have a whole community I Sanctuary a place where we can call home at least till this blows over ", The Hispanic Man Said Smiling

" Oh Where Are My Manners I'm Antonio Rivera Just Call me Tony though shorter and easier off the tongue" Tony Smiled Then Pointed at Toven

" That His Toven"

Toven Smiled and waved

" And That's Will", Tony Said Pointing at Will

Will Just Leaned up against a wall he was clearly still upset

" Hey ", Cole Said Blinking

" And What's Your Name My Friend", Tony Said

" Um Cole, Cole Shaw ", Cole Said Smiling

After Cole Spoke about 4 or 5 Infected starting coming out Toven then notices and gets his gun ready

" Hey Um Tony unless we want to be Walker Chow we better start skedaddling out of here", Toven Said

" Yeah Your Right All Right Time To Go", Tony Said Turning to run

Cole Followed The Three The Running Even though his vision still blurred he then fell but Tony turned back and helped him up

" Don't Worry I Got You Friend", Tony Said Picking Up Cole

They then ran from the incoming Walker Horde successfully getting away

 **3 Hours Later**

Tony, Toven, Will and Cole where on a dirt trail walking to the Community Tony Spoke of where there where other survivors

" So how many people are in this so called community", Cole Said Breaking the silence

" About 13 and growing its small but its a good place and somewhere we can stay until this whole thing goes away", Tony said smiling

" Which wont be for a while', Will Said Bitterly

" Will Come On Man We Got to Hope for the best ", Toven Said

" We are getting close just a couple blocks more", Tony Said

Cole Looked Around His Head Still Pounded and his Vision Still Blurred they then came into a field of tall pieces of grasses going for what seemed miles then Cole saw something in the grass he squinted and saw something Infected then started pouring out

" Tony Walkers ", Toven Said Seeming to Keep Calm Pointing his gun at the infected

More and More Came Out and Soon there where tons and the Four men where overwhelmed

" Alright Everyone Run ", Tony Shouted

The 4 Men Continued To Run Cole Often Looking Behind him to see that there where hordes of infected he had trouble keeping up because of his concussion but was never to far away They Eventually Reached a Big Gate With A Stone Engraved with The Words " Pineview Drive" On the Side

" Darwin, Angie Open The Gate!", Tony Shouted as he was Running Up To The Gate

The Gate Did Not Open all 4 Men Where at The Gate with Infected Close Behind Them

" Darwin, Angie Open The Damn Gate!", Tony Shouted More Worried

" Come On Guys Where About to Get Eaten", Toven Shouted

" Hold The Fuck On There Is Some Trouble With The Switch!", Said A Female Voice Coming from the intercom located on the wall beside the gate

" Hurry The Hell Up!", Tony Said Pulling Out his gun and Shooting the infected

" Ok I Heard You The First Time Fucking God!", The Female Voice Said Seeming Irritated

" Just Hold On You Guys" A Male Voice From Over The Wall Shouted

The Infected Drew Near And The Men Where Running Out Of Bullets and Numbers of the infected were not dwindling down and they started getting closer and the men ran out of bullets

 **End Of Chapter 2**

 **Authors Note: Next Chapter Out Tomorrow Reviews Are Appreciated I Would Really Like To Hear Your Feedback and what can make this series excellent or the best it can be Thank You**

 **TheStoryTeller2802**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hello I Just Want To Say If You are Reading this Thank You for taking the time too I have worked real hard on this writing the story out so let me know what you think**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Pineview Drive, Garden City, New York**

 **4 Months In**

It Was A Calm Day In Pineview Drive People Were Outside Of There Homes Talking While Darwin A Tall Skinny Man With Long Spiked Red Hair, Stubble, Thick Glasses and a black jacket And Angie A Slim and Short Women with Auburn Hair Up In A Pony Tail With a Ball Cap, a Flannel Shirt On Where on Watch They Where Both Up In The Tower The Community Built For The Purpose to look out for incoming Walker Attacks Darwin Was Sitting With His Gun By His Side And Angie Was Looking out through the binoculars/p

"" What The Hell Is Taking Them So Long ", Angie Said Clearly Frustrated

" Don't Know", Darwin Said as he Shrugged his shoulders

Angie put down the binoculars and looked at Darwin" Don't Know", Angie Said Mockingly

Darwin Stood Up And Stepped Towards Angie

"" What I Don't Know Tony Said It Would Only Take An Hour Or Two", Darwin Said/p

" I Know That It's Just That You Sounded Like A Damn Teenager When You Said That", Angie Said With a Laugh

" Don't Know", She Said Mockingly Again

"Darwin Laughed A Little Sat Back Down Looking at his gun to pass the time checking to see if its loaded and stuff like that

" Why The Hell Do We Have To Stand Out Here All Damn Day ", Angie Said Complaining Some More

" I Don't Know", Darwin Said

" There You Go Again With the I Don't Knows Is That All You Ever Say", Angie Said Looking Back at Darwin

" Cause I Don't This Damn Pointless Stuff You Ask Me", Darwin Said

" Well It's How I Pass Time So You Get Use To It", Angie Said With a Snicker

"What By Bitching About Something Every 2 Seconds ", Darwin Said

" Yup", Angie Said Smiling And Looking Back Into The Binoculars

Darwin Looked Back At His Gun Then All Of a Sudden Hears Someone In The Distance

" Darwin, Angie Open The Gates", Said A Voice From Over The Wall It Was Tony

" What The Hell", Angie Said Looking Through The Binoculars

" What Is It", Darwin Said Springing Up

" It's Them With A Shit Ton Of Walkers Behind Them ", Angie Said Worried

" Well Get The Hell Down There And Open The Gate ", Darwin Exclaimed

" That's Probably A Good Idea and Stay Here And Give Them Cover Fire", Angie Said As She Climbed Down The Ladder

" Alright But Hurry", Darwin Said As He Pointed His Gun Out To The Infected

" I Got It ", Angie Shouted Back As She Ran To the Gate Controls

Darwin Stood Shooting The Walkers And Supporting The People Trapped In Between As Angie Tried To Figure Out Where The Button Was To Open The Gate

" Darwin, Angie Open The Damn Gate " Said A Voice From Over The Wall

" Come On Guys We Are About To Get Eaten", Said A Different Voice From Over The Wall

Angie Pressed The Button On The Intercom

" Hold The Fuck On There Is Some Trouble With The Switch!", Angie Said Who Was Getting Irritated

" Hurry The Hell Up!", Said The Voice From Over The Wall

Angie Rolled Her Eyes And Pressed The Button Again

" I Heard You The First Time Fucking God!", Angie Said Feeling To Much Pressure On Her

" Just Hold On You Guys ", Darwin Shouted he then Looked at Angie/p

" Angie Hurry Up"

" I Swear To Fucking God I Get Told To Hurry Up Again Im Slapping You! ", Angie Shouted At Darwin

"A Girl Came Running Up To Angie She Had Long Blond Hair A Gray Sweater and A Worn Out Winter Hay

" What's Going On ", The Girl Said TO Angie

" Kenna Not The Best Time! ", Angie Yelled As She Finally Found The Button

The Gate Opened And 4 Men Came In Back As Soon as They Came In About A Dozen Walkers Followed

"Shit", Said A Man Both Darwin And Angie Never Saw/p

" Kenna Go Inside ", Angie Said As She Ran To the Tower and Darwin Threw Her, Her Gun And Jumped Down

" But ", Kenna Said

" Inside Kenna Now ", Angie Said Getting Her Gun Ready

Kenna Ran Inside The Nearest House As 3 More Women And Two More Men Came Out With Guns

" Don't Let Them Get To Anyone ", Tony Shouted

Angie Raised Her Gun and Hit One Of The Walkers With The Butt Of Her Gun Sending It Right Through Its Brain As Darwin Started Shooting Them

Short After The Walkers Were Dead And The Gate was Closed Angie Was Breathing Heavy and Sweating she then looked up and Saw Cole

" So Who the Heck Is this guy ", Angie Said Pointing At Him

" I'm Cole", Cole Said Extending His Hand

" When I Asked That I Meant What The Hell Are You Doing Here", Angie Said

" We Found Him Alone And If He Left Him There He Would Of Died ", Tony Said Looking At Angie

" I Thought You Said No More People We Already Don't Have Enough Food for Everybody That Is Here ", Angie Exclaimed

" That's What I Said", Will Said

" You Know What Will Shut Up", Angie Shouted at Will

" Look If I'm Trouble I'll Just Leave", Cole Said

" No Its A Shitty World We Know That We All Are Suffering That's Why We Need To Stick Together And Work Together That's Why I Brought Him Here Ok", Tony Sai

Everybody Stood In Silence Looking At Each Other Angie Looked at Cole Then Looked Down

" Alright Then Now He Is Injured Belle Would You Check Him And See How Bad It Is"

" Sure Thing ", The Women Named Bell Said She Had Very Dark Brown Hair With A Pixie Style Hair Cut She Also Wore A White Jacket Like A Doctor

" Cole Follow Belle She Can Check On Your Injury See How Serious It Is", Tony Said/p

" Ok Yeah Thanks", Cole Said

Tony Smiled Then Walked Off

" Look Really You Guys If You Want Me To Leave I Will", Cole Said

" No It's Just We All Are Tired And On Edge It's Nothing Against You I'm Sure You're a Nice Guy I'm Angie By The Way", Angie Said With A Smile

" I'm Darwin Nice To Meet You Cole", Darwin Said Smiling

" Hey Well I'm Going To Take Care Of This Thing Catch Up With You Guys Later ", Cole Said As He Followed Belle

Will Went Off and Toven Started To Take Care Of The Dead Walkers and Darwin And Angie Started To Help Him

" So You Seem Like He Could Be Trusted ", Darwin Said Looking At Angie

" I Don't Know I'm Keeping My Eye On Him", Angie Said As She Picked Up One Of The Bodies

" Yeah Good Idea", Darwin Said

" Come On Guys What The Hell Do You Think He Is Goanna Do", Toven Said

" I Don't Know It's Just We Don't Know One Thing About Him I Mean What If He Tries To Take Everything We Have", Angie Said

" Then We Stop Him", Toven Said

" Yeah", Angie Said

" He Is Probably Right I Think There Is Really Nothing To Worry About", Darwin Said Looking Around As He Cleared Up The Bodies

" Well I Better Get To TJ You Know He Worries When I'm Not There "

" Yeah Me Too I Got to Make Dinner For Kenna And Rodger ", Angie Said

" Well See Ya", Darwin Said Walking Away

" Bye", Angie Said

" See You Angie", Toven Said

" Yeah See Ya Toven ", Angie Said As She Headed To Her House And The Sun Settled

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pineview Drive, Garden City, New York**

 **4 Months In**

Cole Stood In The Building Belle Lead Him Too He Stood In The Hallway Of The Big House There Where Two PHD's On The Wall He Stood And Stared At Them For A While Before He Was Interrupted by Belle's Voice

"I Was A Nurse", Belle Said Smiling

" Oh Um Sorry To Keep You Waiting", Cole Said Running His Fingers Through His Hair

" Oh That's All Right, This Way Please", Belle Said As She Motioned To A Room Next to her

Cole Walked In As Belle Followed Behind Him The Room Looked Like A Work Office There Was A Desk With A Cracked Computer On Top of it and a Dentist Chair In The Middle Belle Came in and sat at the desk as her hand motioned to the Dentist Chair

" Sit", Belle Said Smiling

Cole Nodded And Sat Down As Belle Took a Look At His Head

" Busted Your Head Open Pretty Bad Huh", Belle Said Grimacing a little

" Yeah I Did", Cole Said

" How Did This Happen", Belle Said Looking More Closely

" Well I Fell And Hit My Head", Cole Said Looking At her

" I Know But How Did It Happen", Belle Said Looking At Him

" I Just Told You", Cole Said

" Fine Don't Tell Me Just Trying To Make Conversation", Belle Said Sounding A Little Annoyed

" So Cole Is It Are You Really Military"

" Yeah But I Don't Think I have any way to contact them and I don't think there going to do another rescue any time soon just not enough recourses", Cole Said Looking Down

Belle Sighed And Looked At Cole Sadly

" Damn Shame These People Really Need Hope in a time like this", Belle Said Looking Down

" I'm Sorry I Really Am", Cole Said Saddened

" There Is Nothing To Apologize For You Tried Your Best And We Got A Good Thing Going Here We Could Live Here Till This Thing Ends Hopefully ", Belle Said Smiling At Him

" I Never Thought It Was This Bad Not the way they described it heck I didn't know about people eating each other until two days ago everything just happened so fast for me everything that has ever happened to me was not as bad as this ", Cole Said Shaking His Head

" Its Bad To Say The Least Most Of The Population Are Dead and Walking Everyone here has lost most of there family I got lucky I at least got my husband I thank god everyday for that but most people here lost everyone God Rodger Poor Kid When We First Set Up Here We Found Him In His House Covered in his Mother and Father's Blood They Just Ended It And Left Him Alone And He's Only 12 years old he barely talks to anyone hell I barely see him out of Angie's House I Just Can't Believe What He's Going Through I Don't Even Want To Think About It", Belle Said Holding Back Tears

"God Damn ", Cole Said In Disbelief

" Where Is Your Family They Ok",Belle Said Looking Down

" I Guess I Don't Really Have A Family To Worry About Never Really Had One", Cole Said Sadly

" Oh I'm Sorry", Belle Said Sadly

" The People Here Are Good People Well I Could Take Less Of Angie's Attitude But She's A Nice Girl Once You Get To Know Her Tony, Toven and My Husband Ray Technically Run The Place Which Is Fine With Me You Already Met Tony and Toven and You'll Meet Ray Soon Enough And Don't Worry About Fitting In As Long As You're Not An Asshole You'll Be Fine Hell Darwin Barely Came With His Son TJ a little over a week ago ", Belle Said As She Grabbed Stiches, Peroxide and Bandages/p

" He's The Red Head With Glasses Right ", Cole Said/p

" Yeah Now Hold Still", Belle Said As She Set Down The Supplies/p

"Whoa What are you doing ", Cole Said Sounding Worried

" Well I Can't Have A Huge Gash Open In Your Head It Will Bleed On and Off Again if I don't stich it up", Belle Said

Cole Looked Up At Belle Then Back at The Supplies

" Really ", Belle Looked At Him Like was stupid

" Just Get It Over With ", Cole Said

 **1 Hour Later**

Tony Stood In The Watchtower he had set up looking out into the sunset he then looked at the Walkers at the gate bashing it but with no success of knocking it down he then sighed and took a drink out if his flask his attention then switched to the closing of the door as Cole Came Out Of Belle's House He Then Smiled and Climbed Down/

" Ah Cole My Friend How Do You Feel", Tony Said As he climbed out of the tower

" Well my head is still throbbing but Belle fixed the hole in my head so I'm Good Well as Good As I Can Be", Cole Said Smiling

" That's Good News My Friend Great News Good To See You In Good Health ", Tony Said Putting His Hands On His Shoulders

" I Just Want To Thank You For Saving Me Back There" Cole Said Smiling

" Don't Mention It My Friend We Need To Look Out For Each Other Especially In Times Like This ", Tony Said Smiling At Him

Then A Hispanic Man With Short Black Spiked Hair Glasses And A Beard Walked Up To The Both Of Them and Held Out His Hand To Cole

" You Must Be Cole I Have Heard Quite A lot about you for the 2 hours you have been here I'm Ray Just wanted to introduce myself ", Ray Said Shaking his Hand

" Oh Yeah Belle Told Me About You", Cole Said Shaking His Hand

" Huh Good Things I Hope Well Hope You Settle In Ok I'll See You Later", Ray Said As He Walked Away

" Now You Are Welcome Here As Long As You Help Everyone has a job here they have and I was thinking next to Angela You're Probably The Best With A Gun So You Could Be On Watch Make Sure No Walkers Get Near here you good with that", Tony Said Smiling At Him

" Yeah Defiantly Anything I Can Do To Help ", Cole Said Nodding His Head

" Good Now The House Right There Is Open and its yours for the taking ", Tony Said as he pointed to the house to the right of them

" Thanks", Cole Said

" Don't Mention It ", Tony Patted Cole On the Back and Walked Away

Cole Stood There In The Middle Of The Street For A While Then Finally Went up to the Empty House and Opened The Door It was Completely Furnished and had Pictures of The Family that lived there before Cole Walked Up To A Shelf And Picked Up A Photo And Then Sighed As He Put It Back Down He Then Walked Around The House Which was gigantic in size and had plenty of features to see but none of them enjoyable to Cole as it occurred to him that a happy family once lived here after Cole had enough he walked to Master Bedroom And Plopped on the bed and fell asleep


End file.
